


Lightwood-Bane Family

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Hand Jobs, Parent-Child Relationship, Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has promised that he will marry Alec one day. And that´s how this happened a couple years after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back home

Chapter 1: Back Home

They were back home from the Academy after de Ascension. The guest room has turned in a baby room. Magnus and Alec made sure that the room was comfort and secure for their baby even know that the crib is in their bedroom yet.

It´s a lazy weekend after a hole week unpacking, cleaning up the house and organizing Max´s bedroom. Alec is lying in the couch with Max in his laps and supported in his legs. Max is holding one of Alec´s fingers and is starring at him. Alec is lost in his thoughts about how lucky he is having such a gorgeous boyfriend and their son. Because of that he didn´t notice when Magnus appeared behind him and he just came back from his thoughts when Max gave a little happy laugh. Alec turned and saw his boyfriend smiling back at Max.

            -Hello, little Max! – Magnus said

            -He is beautiful, Mags.

            -I know! Our beautiful Max.

            -Our son! – Alec grinned

Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the chick and ran a hand on his hair. When Magnus looked to Max again the baby stared at him in amusing. Magnus had dropped the glamour so he is looking at his baby with cat-eyes. Alec turned again so his is staring at his boyfriend´s eyes too and a happy thought occurred him. Magnus only dropped his glamour if he really is comfortable with the people around them or if he had lost control in either way Alec think that is a good sign.

Magnus made his way around the couch so he is sitting on the floor next to Alec and Max one hand caressing their son and the other intertwined with Alec´s. Alec put the other hand on Magnus chick and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips brushed softly together and Magnus smiled in the kiss.

            - What?

            - Nothing... I´m just happy.

            - I´m happy too…I never thought I could have my own family…kids and a…- Alec stopped himself he doesn´t know what call themselves after the conversation in the Academy.

            - A fiancé…maybe – Magnus complete

            - Really?!

            - Why not? I mean we love each other and we have a son and I promised you I would say yes once we can marriage properly.

Alec still doesn´t know what to say so he let go of Magnus hand and took off his Lightwood ring.

              - Would you like to wear it?

              - Do you want me to?

              - Yes – Ales was blushing. – But you don´t have to if you don´t want…

              - I would love to.

Magnus offered his hand for Alec to put the ring. They smiled at each other and kissed again. This kiss was more passionate Magnus slipped his tongue on Alec´s bottom lip and he opened his mouth their tongues meeting in urgency. Alec ran his tongue around Magnus mouth tasting every inch of his fiancé. Magnus gently bit Alec´s bottom lip and the younger man moaned in the kiss sending shivers down Magnus´s body. When they brake the kiss they were breathing heavily.

            - I love you, Alexander.

            - I love you too, Mags.

            - And we love you, little Max – Magnus completed while Alec kissed Max on his forehead.

            - Wait here I will be back in one second – Magnus announced standing up.

When he came back he had a little box in his hand and was looking at it with affection. He sat down again next to Alec and gave him the open box. It was a black ring with a Jasmine stone.

            - Mags, that is beautiful! How do you get that? 

            - It belong my mother´s family, she gave me before she knew who I was. She said that I should give that to someone whom I really loved like she loved me. And… I almost had given to Camille once but Ragnor stopped me. He was right. Yes, I loved Camille but she never had make me happy and loved back like you do, Alexander. You make me feel happy, alive, warm and beloved. And you gave me this amazing family, us, Max, even Izzy and the others. Now I know that giving you this ring I am doing the right thing.

Alec has tears in his eyes. He knows that Magnus is good with worlds but this was…he doesn´t even know how to name it.

            - Mags, I… I don´t know what to say…

            - You don´t have to just accepted the ring…accepted me.

            - Of course I do! I always will accept you. I love you so much.

            - I love you to, Alexander, so fucking much

Alec laughed in relief and Magnus put the ring in his hand where was the Lightwood ring before.

            - See, Max? We will be together forever. – Magnus said

            - Yes, we will. Forever in our hearts.


	2. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their family about the engagement.

The boys had decided to give the news about the engagement in a dinner in their place. They had invited Alec´s family, Clary, Simon, even Jocelyn and Luke, and Catarina. An hour before the dinner Magnus was in his closer picking the clothes while Alec was already done and was wearing Max who refused to wear shoes. Magnus appeared in Max´s room wearing nothing but black and tight pants.

            - Are you wearing this tonight?

            - Would you like that, wouldn´t you? – Magnus said with a grin

            - Shut up. – Alec smiled back.

            - I don´t know which shirt use with this. But you, darling, look amazing. – Alec was wearing a dark jean with a blue social shirt and social shoes. His hair a little messed up just like Magnus love.

            - I text Izzy

            - I see…I´m a little insulted right know. Why ask your sister for help if you have an amazing fiancé who knows everything about clothes?

            - Don´t be jealous, Mags. I want to surprised you.

            - Well…You did. So could you help me?

            - Really?! Sure, why not…

            - Let´s go!

Magnus chose a purple social shirt and did his hair and make-up. They organized the kitchen and the living room for the night. When the bell rang Magnus let them in and Alec was waiting for them in the front door with Max. Izzy kissed his brother and immediately took Max from his arms. Jace and Clary enter followed by Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse and Robert.

            - What do we have the pleasure? – Jace said excited

            - We can´t say anything before all get here.

            - Who is missing? – Izzy asked

            - Catarina Loss, a good friend of Magnus. – Alec responded.

Catarina arrived half an hour later and they sat for dinner. They had eaten and had desert involved in a pleasant conversation. At one point Alec grabbed Magnus´s hand under the table and the warlock looked at him they both smiled at each other. It´s time for the news. Magnus stood up.

            -Can I have your attention please?

Everybody stopped talking and looked at Magnus who have his hand intertwined with Alec´s.

            -The reason we invited all of you here tonight is because we have big news. – Magnus smiled at Alec whom was looking at him smiling. – We know shadowhunters and downworlders can´t get married but we have faith that will change. But most important we love each other and we already started ours little family. So Alec and I are engaged.

The next moment they were all standing congratulating the couple. Izzy and Clary have a big smile in their faces. Jace gave his brother a big hug. Then Robert and Maryse approached then.

            - I´m so proud of you, son. – Maryse said and kissed they both.

            - Congratulations, Alec! I´m happy for you, really.

            - Thank you, Robert.

Izzy was the most excited about the wedding and she was already planning every detail.

            - Guys, you will be married on summer time so we can make a huge party outside and of course Max will bring you the rings in the altar.

            - I agree with Max, but not with the outside thing. – Alec said

            - Come on, big brother!

            - And where we supposed to do that? Not in the back of the Institute.

            - If you don´t mind I would like to have an opinion on my weeding – Magnus interrupted. – You may not know but I have an island on the Caribbean.

            - Perfect! – Izzy exclaimed. – We have the place.

            - Ok, but can we planned the others details after? I guess we have a lot of time. – Alec said

            - Alright…but don´t you dare keep me out of this.

            - Never, little sister. – They hug each other tight.

The night continues with conversation and wine. They showed the changes rings and Magnus explained again the history of the ring he gave Alec. Clary has tears in her eyes. At some point Alec´s parents and Clary´s parents gone out. The rest of them sat in front of the fire place enjoying the company and drinking more wine.

Max who changed from arm to arm was sleeping on Alec´s chest and Alec has his head on Magnus´s lap whom has a hand running on Alec´s hair. They heard a “click” and looked at a smiling Jace with his phone taking a picture of them. Alec smiled back at his brother.

            - Send me that photo.

            - Of course, brother.

            - Send me too! That´s a good one for the weeding. – Izzy demand and they laughed.

            - You should be going you need to rest. – Clary said and the others agreed.

            - We can put Max on the crib and continue the talk.

            - No, Clary is right. Thank you, guys.

They rise and said goodbye. Alec put Max on the crib and Magnus clear up the loft. They went straight for bed tired after the night.

After a little make out session for celebrate the engagement they cuddle and sleep in each other embrace.

            - I love you, Mags.

            - I love you, Alexander.


	3. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a meeting at the Institute while Izzy and Jace take care of Max.

They are in the loft having breakfast. Magnus has made pancakes. After Alec put Max on his baby chair he made his baby bottle. Max´s chair was between them so both can feed the baby.

Today they have a meet in the Institute with the Clave. After almost one year the Clave finally agree to discuss married between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Luke and Raphael also were invited.

  * Are you read, Mags?
  * Almost done, darling.
  * Why are you taking so long?
  * Alexander, I need to be stunning when I talk with the Clave
  * Mags, you are always beautiful – Alec said and gave him a peck in the chick, he knows how much Magnus doesn´t like to borrow his make-up before he shows up outside.



They pick Max up and Magnus made a portal. When they appeared in the Institute Izzy was already waiting for them. She loves to babysit Max. Alec delivered Max´s toys with Izzy and took Magnus´s hand on his.

  * Good luck, brother.
  * Take care of your baby, sweetheart.
  * Of course, Magnus.
  * Raphael and Luke have arrived? – Alec asked
  * Yes, both of them.
  * Okay… let´s go, Mags.



They gave Max a kiss and walked away.

  * Hi, little Max - Izzy said – Let´s play in my room
  * Jace – exclaimed Max
  * Would you like to see uncle Jace?



Max gave a happy laugh that Izzy take as a yes. Max is two years old. Magnus and Alec have a difficult time since the boy learned how walk. The loft doesn´t have much space but in the Institute Max likes to run and he loves to go to the training room with uncle Jace. They spend two hours in the training room with Jace not training of course. Max was exhausted and he sleeps in Izzy´s arms. She laid the baby in Alec´s room which is not used since he has gone to live with Magnus.    

Magnus and Alec left and went straight for the training room. Jace was the first to noticed them.

  * Hey! How was it?
  * Pretty good, actually – Alec said with a smile – They agreed with us a lot and said they will consider our point of view.
  * This is awesome! My brother is making history.
  * Alexander is a perfect man… in many aspects I can tell – Magnus said and blinked at Alec whom was blushing.
  * Okay! Too much information – Jace exclaimed
  * Agree! Where is Max? – Alec asked
  * He is sleeping in your room he has a lot of energy by the away.
  * Let´s take him so we can go home. – Magnus suggested
  * Would you like to stay for lunch? Jocelyn promised to cook for us.
  * What do you think, Mags?



It´s sound great. But let´s get Max anyway.

Alec and Magnus made their way till Alec´s old room. Before Magnus reach the door Alec hold his arm and pulled Magnus to him. Magnus smiled and lean in to kiss Alec. Their lips met softly and passionate. Both of Alec´s hands were on Magnus´s neck and the warlock put his arms around Alec´s waist. Alec pass his tongue on Magnus´s lips and bit them. Magnus groaned and opened Alec´s mouth gently. Their tongues met and Alec tilted his head deepening the kiss. They break apart breathless.

  * What was that for? – Magnus asked grinning
  * I´m just happy about today I was a little nervous.
  * I´m happy too… I guess we will marry like you deserve, darling.
  * Like we deserve, Mags. – Alec smile grow bigger.



They woke Max up and enjoyed the others for lunch. Max was on Magnus lap while Alec prepared his baby bottle in the kitchen.

  * Time for lunch, blueberry.
  * Daddy!
  * Yes, daddy made you lunch – Alec said
  * Papa!
  * I´m right here. – Magnus said and kissed his son
  * Let´s eat, Max. – Alec called him.



Max drank his baby bottle in Magnus lap while Alec made faces for him. The others watched smiling at the happy little family. Magnus never have thought in all his life about get married and have a son but now looking at Alec and Max he thinks he would never have been so happy before. He loves his family and he knows Alec love them too.


	4. Final Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave gave their final result about the wedding.

After the first met with the Clave Alec and Magnus have been in a lot of reunions to talk about the wedding. Now almost two years after the Clave have invited them for the final answer. Again the were at the Institute and Max was with Jace in the training room. Max was four years old and have already started to train with Jace.

Clary and Izzy were with Magnus and Alec before the meeting started. Izzy was supposed to take care of Alec but she was very anxious so Clary decided to came with her. Magnus seem to be relaxed but Alec knew after all this time together that the warlock was worried to. Clary was the only one able to talk

\- Hey guys, don´t worry you have fight so hard for this. I´m sure the Clave will accept your proposal.  
\- Thank you, Clary. – Alec said – I would like that  
\- Alexander, if this won´t work I want to know that I love you and if you want we can marry in the mundane way.  
\- Mags, I … - Alec didn´t know what to say Magnus was the one who has proposed all this in the first place so Alec could marry him as Shadowhunter should – I love you. – and he leaned for a kiss.  
\- GUYS, I will cry – Izzy said  
Alec pulled Magnus away gently and raised a hand for Izzy who jumped in them.  
\- Come here, biscuit – Magnus said to Clary and he enjoyed them in the warm hug.

When they have separated Magnus and Alec went to the meeting and Clary and Izzy went to find Jace. As the already knew it Jace and Max were in the training room. Max has a seraphim blade in hand and Jace was telling him how to attack.

\- Aunt Izzy! Aunt Clary! Look! – Max exclaimed and makes a move with the seraphim blade  
\- Good job, Max – they said together  
\- I would have learned how to shot arrow but uncle Jace told me he won´t teach me  
\- That´s all right Max because your daddy can teach you he is awesome at this.  
\- I know I have seen him training and Papa told me he will teach me how to enchanted the arrows.  
\- That´s sound amazing – Jace said. - How about a snack?  
\- Yes, please.

At the time they finished their snack Magnus and Alec have finished the meeting too. They came across the group in the library where Max was reading for the three of them. Max saw them and totally forgot about the book

\- Papa! Daddy!  
\- Hello, blueberry! – Alec reached him up and kissed him  
\- That was fast – Jace noticed  
\- It was – Magnus said and he was grinning – We made it!  
\- Congratulations! – Clary exclaimed  
Izzy was running for them just like Max did and hugged them tight.  
\- That is the best day every. Now we need to plane your weeding, the cake, the flowers, the suits…  
\- Calm down, sweetheart – Magus put a hand on Izzy shoulder – I promised Alec we will do it the way he wants to.  
\- It´s fine we already wait for too long – Alec was smiling at Magnus and then turned to Izzy – You can start to organize the weeding.  
\- Thank you, big brother. – Izzy said and kissed Alec in the cheek.  
\- Biscuit, would you mind take care of Max for the rest of the day?  
\- No problem, Magnus. Are you ok with that, Max?  
\- Yes, I have to finished the history for you. – Max sais in amusement – Put me down, daddy.  
\- Ok. Have fun you two. I love you, blueberry.  
\- Love you Daddy. Love you Papa  
\- Love you too, Max.

Max took Clary hand and dragged her back to where they were reading the book.

\- It´s everything ok, Magnus? – Jace asked  
\- Absolutely! Alexander and I want to celebrate that´s all – Magnus said and Alec was blushing.  
\- Okay! Too much information.  
\- Come on, Jace! Alec is a grown man. Have fun – Izzy teased.

Magnus has already opened a portal and with a final look at their son they stepped back home.

Once they got home Alec grabbed Magnus waist and pulled him against the wall. Magnus smiled and leaned to kiss him. Alec hand was running in Magnus hair. Magnus has one hand in Alec´s lower back pulling him even closer and the other in Alec´s neck. The kiss was a mess of tongue, teeth and lips. Magnus bit Alec´ bottom lip and the younger moaned. Alec slid on leg between Magnus´ rubbing his erection on Magnus´ thigh.

\- Bed! – Magnus demand in a lower voice he uses just for Alec.

Alec grabbed Magnus´ ass and pulled him up. Magnus wrapped himself on Alec while they made their way to the bedroom. When Alec reached the bed he gently felt down in the bed on top of Magnus. Magnus immediately put Alec for another sloppy kiss. Alec brake the kiss and traced a line of kisses on Magnus jaw down his neck and up again until Magnus´ ear biting his earlobe. Magnus moaned and used his legs to put Alec down and their erections met again making both of them moaning.

Alec took the hem of Magnus shirt and pulled it up. They brake the kiss just enough to took both their shirts off. Magnus turned them in the bed so he was on top of Alec and started to kiss and lick his neck and collarbone all the way to Alec´ shoulder and then back to his neck biting it. Alec shivered and ran his hands on Magnus torso until place them inside Magnus´ pants grabbing his butt. When their mouths met again already opened Alec shucked Magnus´ bottom lip and he jerked his hips against Alec´s.  
Magnus ran his hand until Alec´s belt and undone it. He placed a hand on Alec´s hard cock over his underwear and squeezed gently.

\- Fuck, Mags!  
\- You´ve grabbed my butt. Now I’m grabbing your beautiful cock.  
\- Mag... ah! … Magnus – Alec gasped when Magnus pulled his hand under Alec´s underwear.

Alec took his hands off Magnus butt just to out his pants and underwear off. He stared at Magnus beautiful torso as his hands caressed his hips.

\- Stop starring and do something – Magnus said in a lust voice.  
\- Take of my pants first – Alec demand.

Magnus grinned and obeyed. When they were both naked and their erections touch they moaned at the same time and found each other mouth for a desperate kiss. Alec slipped his tongue on Magnus lips and bitted it. Magnus hands ran over Alec´ torso until his hips. They moved to a sit position Alec on Magnus´ lap while he sucked on his neck.

\- Alexander…. fuck me!  
\- Beg me!  
\- Please, darling. I need you, Alexander.

Alexander totally lost when Magnus whispered in his ears and put Magnus down on his back whom reached for the lube and the condom.

\- Can I? – Magnus asked  
\- Please – Alec moaned.

Magnus put some lube in his hand and started to stroke Alec and the younger man grabbed Magnus thighs. Magnus put the condom on Alec and stroked him a fell more times. This time Alec´s hands were on Magnus hole and he inserted a finger on him. Magnus bitted on Alec´ shoulder. Alec inserted two more fingers before reached Magnus sweet spot. He kept rubbing it and Magnus hands traveled all over his body begging for more.

\- Alexander, I’m read!

Alec noted and positioned himself between Magnus´s sprawled legs. They shivered when the tip of Alec´s cock found Magnus hole. Alec thrust in and Magnus head felt back eyes closed. Alec began to thrust out and back in slowly. Magnus passed his legs around Alec´ waist and pulled him down their bodies touching everywhere. The angle has changed and Alec started to fuck Magnus harder and faster. Their mouths were not touching but close enough so they were breathing the same hot air. When their lips finally met again they kissed fiercely. Magnus tongue ran around Alec´s mouth and lips and he gently sucked at it. They broke the kiss and Magnus kissed all over Alec´s face his chin, his cheek, his nose, his eyes and his ear. Magnus knows that Alec has a sensitive spot behind his ear so he works on it biting, kissing and licking it. He knew his ministrations has worked when Alec thrusted harder in him hitting his prostate and he moaned right on Alec´s ear.

\- Mags, I´m close  
\- Me too, Alexander.  
\- Come to me, Magnus – Alec said and Magnus felt a hand around his hard cock.

Alec synchronized his thrusts with his hand on Magnus dick while the warlock kept kissing his neck and collarbone. After a fell more thrusts Magnus grabbed Alec´s ass and moaned his name while coming between their naked bodies. Alec followed him immediately overwhelmed by the view of his fiancé succumbing under him.

They kept wrapped in each other arms until the high had faded away. After a couple minutes Alec removed himself off Magnus and the older man pulled him to lay on his chest.

\- That was amazing. – Alec grinned  
\- You were terrific, Alexander! If you were liked that tonight I can´t wait for our honeymoon.  
\- You´re such a tease, Mags.  
\- You love it.  
\- I do… - Alec lift up so he can look Magnus in the eyes. – I love you so much.  
\- I love you, Alexander.

Alec leaned down for another kiss. This one was more gently full of passion and admiration. They shared a little more kisses and then stopped naturally. They cuddle till they felt sleep Magnus arm around Alec´s waist and their intertwined hands resting on Alec´s stomach. Their wedding rings shinning in the moon light.


	5. Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day!

After the Clave have allowed the wedding Izzy has started immediately to prepare Alec and Magnus wedding. Izzy has told they she needs at least three months to make everything perfect to the event of the year as she calls their wedding.

Today is the big day! The agreed to marry on the church of the Institute so everyone was there. Even some members of the Clave decided to come and also allowed some Downworlders to come in. Alec was in his room with Jace and Simon while Magnus was in Izzy´ room with her and Clary. For their surprise Maryse and Robert have offered to take care of Max and the boy was getting read on their room.

Izzy was the one running around the Institute to make sure everything was read. But in the rooms Alec and Magnus were obviously freaking out. Even Magnus whomever seems in control of the situation was nervous. Alec in other way was not very different of what everyone else expected he seems more afflicted than ever.

  * Alec, are you sure that you don´t want something to drink? – Jace was worried with his parabatai. – You look a little pale.
  * I´m fine, Jace. Just a bit nervous
  * A bit?
  * Shut up. How is Magnus?
  * I don´t know. Izzy don´t allowed me there.
  * I guess I´m only see him in the church
  * And that will be amazing, brother.
  * Thank you, brother.



Magnus was walking around Izzy room panicking if the possibility of Alec calls the wedding off even with the girls telling him this is impossible.

  * And if he realizes that I´m not good enough for him
  * Magnus, stopped been ridiculous. Alec loves you. – Clary tried to calm him down
  * I know but if
  * Magnus Bane. – Izzy called and he stop abruptly – Alec loves you more than anything in this world and you make he really happy. Calm the fucking down he will not the wedding off.
  * I… ok – Magnus was speechless.
  * I will see Max and Alec. – Izzy announced.



Max was read by the time Izzy has enter the room and Maryse was saying him how to behave during the weeding.

  * You don´t want to disappoint your parents.
  * Of course not, grandmother.
  * I´m sure Max will behave, right Max? – Izzy said
  * Aunt Izzy!
  * Hi, blueberry. You´re look handsome.
  * Thank you, grandfather have done my tie.
  * Some you ask him to teach you how do it by our own.
  * Okay!
  * Let´s go see Daddy and Papa?
  * Can I?
  * Of course!



They went to Alec´s room. When Alec saw his son he almost cries. He was so proud of his family Max and Magnus were the best thing ever happened to him. After a while they came back to Izzy´ room. Magnus have stopped freaking out and Clary was doing his make-up.

  * Papa!
  * Hello, blueberry. You´re perfect.
  * Thank you, Papa. Daddy is beautiful too.
  * I bet he is.
  * Didn´t you see him?
  * I can´t… you´re not supposed to see your fiancé getting read on the wedding day.
  * Ah! I´m happy I can see you two.
  * I´m happy too.
  * Okay, we have only one hour. Max do you have the rings?
  * Yes, they are in my pocket.
  * Perfect!
  * Alec is read too. Let´s go!



Alec was in the altar with Jace behind him and Izzy on the opposite side waiting for Magnus. The door opened and Magnus and Clary appeared. Alec breath has caught in his throat and just when he locks eyes with Magnus he could breathe again. They got in the altar and Clary sat with Simon. When their hands intertwined and they smiled at each other Magnus shivered and kissed Alec´s hand whom do the same. The Silent Brother started the ceremony but they can´t help look anywhere else or stopping the grin in their face.

The door opened again and Max started to walk through the church. Once he reached their parents he gave them the wedding rings.

  * We love you, Max.
  * I love you too, Papa and Daddy.



Max went to stay with Jace and the ceremony continued. The rings have a new rune Clary has created so Shadowhunters and Downworlders can draw. They changed the rings and activated the runes in the other ring. The Silent Brother proceed the weeding and when he almost couldn´t finished to say “You may kiss your husband now” because they were already leaning against each other. The kiss was gentle and full of love. Alec broke the kiss and Magnus chase Alec´s lips whom respond with a quick peck before grab Max in a family hug.

They made their away out the church with Max in front of them, hands intertwined and a big smile in the face. During the reception a lot of friends and important people came to greet them. When was time for their first dance as husband and husband everyone stopped to look at them but they only have eyes for one another like there was nobody else in the world but them. Their foreheads were touching Magnus arms were around Alec´s neck and Alec arms were around Magnus´s waist. They were smiling at each other and telling how much they love each other.

  * We did it, Mags
  * I know… I never felt this happy in my life.
  * I love you, Mags.
  * I love you, Alexander.



Their lips met and Magnus let out a moan loud enough so Alec heard it and bit at Magnus bottom lip. Magnus hand slipped to Alec lower back almost reaching for his butt and Alec brake the kiss with a little laugh.

  * Not yet, Magnus – he said in a lust voice.
  * Oh, darling, I don´t know how long I can make with you keep talking like that in my ear.



Alec rolled his eyes as a grin emerged on his face and Magnus gave him a quick peck on the lips. They kept dancing and after a while the others enjoying them in the dance floor.

After four yours dancing, eating and having fun the party was over. Magnus and Alec were saying good bye before going out for their honeymoon.

  * You will back soon, Papa?
  * Yes, my blueberry. It´s only for a week and I promise after we all can go on vacation.
  * And we promise to call you each and every day. – Alec completed.
  * I will miss you.
  * We will miss you too. We love you, Max.
  * I love you, Daddy and Papa.



They kissed their son goodbye and after say goodbye to the others Magnus and Alec stepped together in to the portal to Magnus place on Paris.    


	6. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the title it´s enough... weeding celebration!

Once they got on Magnus loft in Paris they went straight to the bedroom. Since they have any suitcase they were totally wrapped in each other and at the time they reached the bed they breath were already heavily. Looking at the window they could see the Eiffel Tower light up but it doesn´t matter right now. They were lost in the other embrace, taste and warm.

They took off their shirts before collapsed in the bed side by side. Alec managed to put himself on top of Magnus whom sprawled his legs so Alec could make himself comfortable between them. Alec´s hands were running on Magnus now soft hair not Alec doesn´t like when Magnus hair is all fancy but he likes most when he can mess it up. Magnus´ hands were on Alec´s torso pulling him impossible closer. Their chest was pressed together and the felling was overwhelming. 

They were kissing fiercely their tongues fighting for control. Alec bit Magnus lips and the warlock hand grabbed his butt. Magnus broke the kiss and started a line of licking and biting until behind Alec´s ear. He kissed that sensitive spot and sucking at it and Alec´ hips thrusted against Magnus´s. Magnus moaned with the contact and started to rock his hips against Alec both felling the other erection over the fabric of their pants.   

The urgency for more was mutual and they didn´t have to say anything both have their hands in the other belt. Alec undone Magnus pants first and slid his hand inside Magnus underwear grabbing his cock and sending a shiver on the warlock spine whom immediately started to took off Alec´s pants and underwear. Alec lift up so they could take their clothes off.

They were completely naked and Alec spent a few seconds starring at his husband before pressed on top of him again.

  * You´re beautiful, Magnus. – he whispered in his ear.
  * Alexander – Magnus moaned – You´re perfect.



Magnus turned them so he was on top of Alec. He grabbed Alec´s wrist above his head and started to kiss his collarbone down to his chest and stomach. Magnus continued to kiss Alec´s hips and thighs avoiding his dick on purpose.

  * Such a tease – Alec groaned
  * What do you want, darling? – Magnus asked with a smirk
  * Mags, please, blow me! – his eyes full of desire
  * My pleasure



And then Magnus slipped his tongue on Alec´s length from the base to the tip and kissed it. Alec´s hands were on Magnus shoulder holding for support. Magnus took Alec cock in his mouth and run his tongue around it taking a moan from Alec. When started to bobbing his mouth his lips a pleasure pressure around Alec the younger man thrust his hips fucking Magnus´s mouth. Magnus continued his ministrations licking and sucking and Alec´ hands were running around his shoulders, neck and hair. Magnus let it go of Alec´s cock and he made an unpleasant noise but then Magnus deep throat him and swallowed around him and Alec clutched Magnus´ hair.

  * MAGNUS! – Alec moaned. – I won´t last with you keep doing this.
  * Am I this good? – he teased after finally let go of Alec
  * You have no idea – Alec grinned – But now is my turn.



Magnus´ cock was purple and painful between them. Alec turned them again and leaned down to kiss Magnus while one hand grabbed him. He stroked Magnus a couple times and stopped at the tip of Magnus´ dick rubbing his palm against it. As response Magnus deepened the kiss his tongue running over all Alec´s mouth and biting at his bottom lip. Alec have stroked him harder a few more times before cupped his balls and massage them. Magnus moaned in to the kiss and Alec took the opportunity to sucked at his tongue and lips. Alec continued to jerk Magnus off while kissing his throat and collarbone. Magnus hands were running Alec´s torso and eventually grabbing at his thigh. 

  * Alexander… - Magnus groaned
  * Hum? – Alec was too busy kissing Magnus to form any word.
  * Fuck me, please!
  * My pleasure – Alec respond mimicking what Magnus have said to him and grinned



Alec kneeled between Magnus legs and pulled him up to his lap. Magically lube and condoms appeared beside Alec and he took the lube in his fingers. He inserts one finger in Magnus hole and the warlock let his head felt back in the pillows. Alec slipped off and them slipped back two fingers. Magnus let out a groaned when Alec scissoring him.

  * Alexander…I´m ready.



Alec lift Magnus legs up to his shoulders and positioned his cock easy rubbing around Magnus hole and send a shivered of anticipation over the older man. Alec thrust in slow giving time to Magnus adapt. He started to move his hips slow but the desire was growing fast and Alec began to thrust harder and faster. Finally, Alec found Magnus prostate and hit hard against it getting a moan from Magnus whom grabbed Alec´s arms and pulled him down for a kiss. Their mouths met in urgency and the kiss was a mess of teeth, tongues and lips. In this new position Alec could hit Magnus sweet spot easily and he began to move his hips too meeting Alec on their away. Alec felt Magnus cock rubbing against his stomach and it gives a warm nod.

  * I´m close.
  * Me too, darling.
  * Come to me, Mags – Alec said and grabbed Magnus´ cock again.



After a few more thrusts Magnus was coming all over their chest. Alec let go off his cock just before Magnus collapse below him. The view of his husband in pure lust was too much to Alec and took him over the edge. He exploded inside Magnus but didn´t stop move until they were totally done overwhelming the sensation of pleasure.

They stayed like that for some more minutes before Alec took himself of Magnus and laid down besides him. They were holding hands and breathing a little hard yet. When Magnus was able to talk again he said:

  * Alexander…You were perfect, darling! WOW!
  * I can´t take all the credits, Mags. You were awesome too.



Alec lift in his elbow and placed a kiss on Magnus lips. Magnus kissed back and bring a hand to Alec neck pulling him closer. The kiss was full of love and admiration telling one another how much they love each other. Magnus pulled back gently caressing Alec´s cheek.

  * As much as I enjoy this I think it´s better to us to get some sleep. Paris is a beautiful city and I want to show you everything.
  * You have already planed the hole trip, haven´t you?
  * Of course, sweetheart.
  * Let´s go sleep then. I´m sure we can have this tomorrow again
  * Oh, Alexander, we will have every single day – Magnus grinned and kissed Alec on the cheek.



   Magnus turned his back to Alec and the boy wrapped his arms around the warlock and tangled their legs. Magnus shifted a little so he can look Alec in the eyes

  * I love you, husband – Magnus said
  * I love you, husband – Alec smiled at him and Magnus couldn´t help but smiled back.



They shared one more lip lock kiss and cuddle until felt sleep happy in the other embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
